silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Lola Larue
SPECIAL NOTE: Lola's original player, Caity-Mayhem, is no longer active in the group. She has, however, left the control of Lola to me, TeknicolorTiger, for use in RPs. If someone requests the use of Lola for challenges, please contact TeknicolorTiger for permission. Personality Lola is skin-tight sex and violence. She gets what she wants and the more people she can step on to get it, the better. She's really not above anything, and hates being ignored. She grew up in the Louisiana foster system and comes with all the baggage that entails- she trusts no one, immediately hates anyone with any kind of authority, and looks out for number one. She is extremely sexual, her body is one of her greatest weapons and she knows how to use it. She has all kinds of Daddy issues, which is probably why she became a stripper. Lola hates truckers, and will go out of her way to kill them brutally. Background Lola has no idea who her family is or where they are- all she has is an expired Louisiana driver's license that may or may not have been her father's, which she clings to like a talisman. She grew up in the foster system, dealing with abuse, filth, and neglect- she attempted to run away numerous times. She succeeded when she was eighteen, only to end up hitching a ride with the wrong trucker. Bitten, raped and left for dead, Lola barely survived her first full moon. Now, it is her mission to make the whole world pay, even if she has to do it one bastard at a time. Lola sees her transformation as a gift from the Loa- the demi-gods of the VooDoo religion. After a stint in New York, Lola returned to Louisiana to become a priestess to Baron Samedi and the other Guede Loa-- she believes that werewolves, or the Loup Garou, are the messengers of the Baron, on the earth to reek havoc, death and destruction everywhere they go. She also claims to be one of the Baron's numerous human lovers. She is by no means a top-notch VooDoo practitioner, but she can conjure a few lust spells and minor curses. Her profession is also part of her religion, the Guede are the Loa of Death and Sex- Lola works as a stripper and escort, and she is very good at what she does. Random Facts Lola is left-handed. She had a foster mother that wouldn't allow her to cut her hair and kept her nails so short that they bled-therefore Lola always keeps her nails claw-like long and is constantly chopping at her hair. There are large scars on her inner thighs from the night she was changed that refuse to fade. She has a raging crush on Elvis Presley. Abilities Source: Blood Pact Human: First Aid (Rank 1) Were: At-Will Shifting (Rank 1) Redirection (Rank 1) Regeneration (Rank 1) Survival Instincts (Rank 2) Mystic: Spellcasting (Rank 1) Familiar Alchemy Transmutation (Rank 1) Awakened (Rank 1) Person of Interest (Rank 1) Conjuration (Rank 1) Meat Puppet (Rank 1) Dispel (Rank 1) Clan Abilities: Bloodstruck (Rank 1) Intimidation (Rank 2) Pack/Order Abilities (if applicable): Descriptions For Alternate Forms Form: Eye color: Height: Build: Fur/scale color/pattern: Abilities: Sample Character Use Lola is available for use in art challenges, and since she is both a sexual and violent character, I’m not going to put anything off the table except death and permanent maiming- I just ask that all ideas be run by me first. Character Relationships RP Logs Category:Characters Category:Ulfhednar Category:NPCs